tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/February 26, 2015 - Spike's Journal Entry
First off...regarding my addendum yesterday. Yes, Red Alert. That was a joke. Though you don't say it, I'm pretty much 99.5 percent sure you're one of those Autobots who fall into that "we will protect you, but secretly, we do believe humans are a vastly inferior species" category. But jeez - give us (or me) SOME credit. I would NEVER write down my passwords on a piece of paper. This is MY journal. And since you are living on OUR planet (or for the sake of argument - our continent) - we are entitled to some basic liberties including privacy. So, I'll do a better job with hiding this. But just in case you find this...STOP READING MY GODDAMN PRIVATE THOUGHTS!! Anyway - I ran into Wheeljack. He was justifiably upset at all the losses the Autobots have incurred over the past two months. He's ready to strike back. He said "we need to start racking up our own victories." I'm behind them 100 percent. But secretly, I'm not exactly feeling Wheeljack's hunger for feedback payback. I guess the more I think about what Wheeljack said, the more I think "so, this is why you guys have been warring for more than six million years - give or take a mill. Let it be known, I'm not like my friend Lifeline. I'm not a pacifist. But it does make me fairly bummed when I hear "we need to start getting victories" - like it's a damn game. They are two games ahead of us, so we have to catch up. Last time I checked, those Blackrock victims are still dead. I trust Optimus Prime - he won't send his team out unless there's a strategic reason - not just a "revenge strike" - although I do realize there's a necessary catharsis for that. We did it during Pearl Harbor. But at the same time, I think of Iraq. We went to Afghanistan after 9/11. And it seemed that operation was "too easy" or it wasn't "proportional to what was done to us." So, what did we do? We went to Iraq. And we got involved in a war that lasted longer than World War 2. And it killed more servicemen and women than 9/11. And now, we've got this new enemy, ISIS - who is working on THEIR retaliation. And the cycle begins again. I keep thinking of my experience with Frenzy . I was young...and stupid...and impulsive - and when I saw Frenzy lying on the ground with his head barely hanging to his neck, I know I wanted to win the favor of the Autobots I was with - so I kicked his head clean off his body. Later on, dad was pissed. And Beachcomber looked disappointed in me, which hurt more than dad being pissed. And... the rest wrote itself. I left the Autobots on great terms. And a bit more than one year later, Frenzy 'caught up' with me. Broke six of my ribs. Broke my pelvis. Broke both of my legs - and broke three vertebrae in my spine - briefly paralyzing me. Punctured my lung. A portion of my skull had to be removed to alleviate the swelling in my brain, I was in a coma for 4 months, almost died of pneumonia while I was in a coma, and spent almost six months relarning how to speak (plus having the indignity of having someone else clean and change me - and put diapers on me) - and a year of physical therapy that rewrote what I thought "pain" meant. All of this for something that a Decepticon medic probably took 2 hours to fix for Frenzy. Obviously, what he did was far disproportionate to what I did to him. So now it's my turn, right? No. I get my payback. Hell, I accomplish that ultra rare feat of being a human who kills a Transformer - that's the best case scenario.What's the next move? Do the Decepticons or Frenzy say "OK, we're even - " - no. The next move is Frenzy or one of his friends finding me and finishing the job that Frenzy failed in. That's the best case: I die. The worst case - they go after who I love and end up killing dad, Buster, or Carly . So no "racking up victories" on my plate. I paid a huge price for my stupid, impulsiveness. But I'm here. I'm writing. I can run today. And I can speak in complete sentences (albeit some which are corrected by Crosscut or Buster). I guess if I was part of the command structure - if I was in the command center with Prowl and Jazz , I would tell Prime to research Colin Powell. His remedy is brutal, but efficient - have a definitive goal. And deploy some good, brutal, ol' fashioned overwhelming force. Unfortunately right now, the only Decepticon target I see is the big one: their undersea base - or Trypticon. They don't operate in satellite locations. So, if you're looking at a strike - that's the one to do. But mounting a large scale offense like that will certainly result in more death. We don't want to NOT attack them so they get strong enough to hatch their latest scheme. But at the same time, I'm leary about attacking something just for the sake of attacking it. Either way, I trust Optimus will do the right thing. Spikewitwicky (talk) 15:21, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts